plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Pea/Gallery
This is a gallery of the Snow Pea. ''Plants vs. Zombies Snowpea.png|HD Snow Pea YouGotaSnowPea.png|The player got Snow Pea. Snow Pea Online.png|Online Almanac entry MV6.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry in the iOS version snowseedpc.png|Snow Pea seed packet in PC version ImitaterSnowPeaSeedPacket.png|Imitater Snow Pea seed packet in the PC version SnowPea.PNG|Snow Pea seed packet in the iOS and Android versions Snow_Pea_HD_Seed.png|Snow Pea seed packet in the iPad version. SnowPeaSeed.png|Snow Pea's seed packet in the DS version Snow-Pea.gif|Animated Snow Pea File:Cardboard Snow Pea.jpg|Cardboard Snow Pea Imitater Snow Pea.jpg|Imitater Snow Pea SnowPeaZenGarden.png|Snow Pea in the Zen Garden leftfacesnowp.png|A left-facing Snow Pea in Zen Garden medsnow.png|A medium-sized Snow Pea in Zen Garden smallsnowp.png|A small Snow Pea in Zen Garden SnowPeaDS.png|Snow Pea in the DS version Conveyer.png|Snow Pea on the conveyor-belt I,Zombie Layout Peashooters.png|Lots of Snow Peas had_kill_dee_fall.jpg|A lot of Snow Pea in Last Stand snow pea torchwood.png|When Frozen Peas pass through a Torchwood, they turn into regular peas. PVZ1_Snow_Peashooter_concept.png|Alpha concept art of Snow Pea Snow Pea Blinking.PNG|A blinking Snow Pea Pump-Snow P.png|Snow Pea in Pumpkin IPump-Snow P.png|Snow Pea in Imitater Pumpkin CrushedSnowPea.png|Crushed Snow Pea P1130164.JPG|Snow Pea in the pool without Lily Pad (glitch) Pvz soundtrack cover 350x350.jpg|A Snow Pea using it's snout as a trumpet on the cover of PvZ Original Soundtrack SnowPea_head.png|Snow Pea's head SnowPea_mouth.png|Snow Pea's mouth ProjectileSnowPea.png|Snow Pea's projectile SnowPea_blink1.png|Frame 1 of the blinking animation SnowPea_blink2.png|Frame 2 of the blinking animation SnowPea_crystals1.png|The first group of ice crystals SnowPea_crystals2.png|The second group of ice crystals SnowPea_crystals3.png|The last group of ice crystals 6PumpkinImitSPea.png|Imitater Snow Pea in a Pumpkin Plants vs. Zombies 2 Snow Pea Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry PvZ2 Snow Pea.jpg|Snow Pea's artwork Snow Pea (HD size).png|HD Snow Pea Snow Pea New Seed Packet Prem.png|Snow Pea seed packet Snow Pea New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Imitated Snow Pea Seed Packet Prem.png|Imitater Snow Pea BoostedSnowPea.PNG|Boosted Snow Pea Boosted Snow Pea No Cost.jpg|Boosted seed packet without sun cost Boosted Imitater Snow Pea2.png|Boosted Imitater Snow Pea Snow Pea Card.png|Endless Zone card Snow Pea Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume Snow Pea Green Hat Card.png|Endless Zone card with the second costume Snow Pea Brown Hat Card.png|Endless Zone card with the third costume Snow Pea(Halloween).png|HD Snow Pea's costume 45145.png|HD Snow Pea's other costume Snow Peas & Iceberg Lettuce.png|Snow Peas and an Iceberg Lettuce in the official trailer of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Snowad.jpg|Snow Pea ad advertising its price drop Snopeashot.jpg|A Snow Pea about to shoot Fog breath.jpg|Snow Pea firing (notice the breath fog coming out of its mouth) Popopopopopopop.png|Snow Pea using Plant Food SnowPeaAd.PNG|An ad for Snow Pea Snow Pea(Costume)5th.png|Snow Pea's anniversary costume Snow Pea watered.PNG|Snow Pea with costume being watered in the Zen Garden Screenshot 2015-01-17-16-57-59.jpg|An advertisement featuring a bundle with Snow Pea, 5000 coins, and 50 gems. LX13.jpg|Snow Pea in the Almanac (not purchased) Snow Pea second birthdayz ad.jpg|Another birthdayz ad for Snow Pea Frozen Pea2.png|A frozen pea ATLASES PLANTSNOWPEA 1536 00 PTX.png|Snow Pea sprites in the game SnowPea Ghost.png|Grayed-out Snow Pea Snowpeasale.png|Ad showing a sale for Snow Pea IceColdBundleFestivusPvZ2.jpg|Snow Pea in the Ice Cold Bundle along with Missile Toe and Cold Snapdragon Old Snow Pea Seed packet without sun cost..png|Locked seed packet (3.3 to 3.8) Snowseed.png|Snow Pea seed packet Snow Pea Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without cost Imitater Snow Pea2.png|Imitater Snow Pea Chinese version ChinaSnowPeaAd.PNG|An advertisement depicting its costume, Costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade. Snow Pea Almanac China.png|Almanac entry MV51.jpg|Snow Peas and Acid Lemons LX101.jpg|Snow Pea + Lightning Reed defense ice shard for snow pea.png|Ice shard projectile from level upgrades NEWSnowPeaPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Snow Pea Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Snow Pea firing an ice shard.gif|Snow Pea firing an ice shard (animated) Snow Pea costumed plant food.gif|Costumed plant food ability (animated) SnowPeaSeedPacketPvZ2C.jpg|Seed Packet (v1.8.0+) Snow Pea Level Up Ad.png Old Snow Pea Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' 2015-04-16 20;58;23.PNG|Snow hat costume 2015-04-16 20;58;35.PNG|A jester Snow Pea 2015-04-16 20;58;46.PNG|A witch Snow Pea Others SnowPeaPlush.png|Snow Pea plush Christmas Wallpaper.jpg|Snow Peas in official Christmas images. Note: one Snow Pea with eyebrows snowpeastatue.jpg|A Snow Pea statue Snow Pea Toy.jpg|Snow Pea toy Snow Pea Plus.jpg|Another Snow Pea plush Capture-1.PNG|Cameo appearance in transformice K'nex Snow Pea.jpg|A k'nex Snow Pea figure